Scorching Fang Glenn
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10997 |no = 1506 |element = Fire |rarity = Dream |cost = 48 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |animation_attack = 240 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |ai = 70 |description = The highly-regarded commander of the Zektasa, he was even invited to join the Agni Knights despite being a martial artist and not a soldier. This invitation remained open even after the collapse of the Arena, but he rejected it in favor of focusing on restoration efforts. His desire remained ultimately unfulfilled, and he eventually vanished. Had he become a knight of Agni, he could have put his leadership and combat skills to work without regrets while earning himself a place among the nation's heroes. |summon = All I can do is fight. But if it gives the people of Agni courage, then I'll keep on fighting. |fusion = Are you still cheering for me? All fighters eventually run out of luck. Oh, wait, I'm a knight... |evolution = Just because I've joined the knights doesn't mean I'm going to change! I swear on these fists, I'll always fight my best. | hp_base = 6247 |atk_base = 2805 |def_base = 1982 |rec_base = 2034 | hp_lord = 8118 |atk_lord = 3474 |def_lord = 2477 |rec_lord = 2531 | hp_anima = 9235 |rec_anima = 2233 |atk_breaker = 3772 |def_breaker = 2179 |def_guardian = 2775 |rec_oracle = 2829 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |atk_guardian = 3176 | hp_oracle = 7000 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Warrior's Howl |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, 150% boost to Atk, Def for first 3 turns, probable normal attack on all foes & considerably boosts ABP and CBP gain |lsnote = 30% chance for normal attack to hit all foes with -50% damage, 50% boost to ABP gain, 25% boost to CBP gain |bb = Inferno Fist |bbdescription = 17 combo Fire attack on all foes, additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 500% multiplier for turn's end damage, 60% boost to critical rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 17 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 17 |bbmultiplier = 370 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Antares Fist |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional powerful attack at turn's end for 3 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & boosts critical damage for 3 turns |sbbnote = +6.7% multiplier per 1% HP remaining - 670% additional multiplier on max HP, 500% multiplier for turn's end damage, 60% boost to critical rate, 50% boost to critical damage |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 28 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 200~870 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Glorious Dance |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), additional massive attack at turn's end for 3 turns, fills allies' BB gauge to max, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns & enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = +10% multiplier per 1% HP remaining - 1000% additional multiplier on max HP, 350% boost to Atk, 500% boost to Fire's elemental weakness damage, 1200% multiplier for turn's end damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500~2500 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Spirited Fist |esitem = |esdescription = 10% boost to all parameters & boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |esnote = +0.5% Atk boost per 1% HP remaining - 50% boost on max HP (parameter boost applies to all units in party) |evofrom = 10996 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to max HP |dreamskill1_1_note = |dreamskill1_2_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Raises max HP boost from 30% to 50% |dreamskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "30% boost to max HP") |dreamskill1_3_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_3_desc = Boosts Atk relative to remaining HP |dreamskill1_3_note = +0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining - 50% boost on max HP |dreamskill2_cat = Brave Burst |dreamskill2_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Slightly boosts BC efficacy |dreamskill2_1_note = 15% boost |dreamskill3_cat = Special |dreamskill3_1_sp = 80 |dreamskill3_1_desc = Probable resistance against 1 KO attack |dreamskill3_1_note = 70% chance |dreamskill3_2_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_2_desc = Enhances LS's damage of normal attacks may hit all foes effect |dreamskill3_2_note = +20% damage, -30% damage total |dreamskill3_3_sp = 50 |dreamskill3_3_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of normal attacks may hit all foes effect |dreamskill3_3_note = +10% chance, 40% chance total |dreamskill3_4_sp = 60 |dreamskill3_4_desc = Adds huge BB Atk boost for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill3_4_note = 400% boost |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Arena Champions |addcatname = Glenn2 }}